Ye DIL Maane Na Naseeb
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: A. Birthday OS for FANTASTICMAGGI02. FM plz Peep in. Posting on behalf of Abhirika and Duo's Princess


**Ye dil maane na naseeb**

 **A/n :- _Its a b' day gift for Meghana aka FANTASTICMAGGI02 from Abhirika and duo's Princess aka Nabila. She is busy with her studies so on behalf of her I m posting this._**

 ** _A very Happy b'day kiddo. May God bless u. All ur wishes may come true. Live long._**

 **Summery** : Nobody knows what's in the store for them. Only the one knows who is sitting above all of us and watching us . Coz that ' s the one who set our store and we have no choice but to accept that. But sometimes our heart doesn't want to accept that.

…

Her face has a different glow today and a little shed of redness too . She was humming and was preparing every dishes which her husband loves like hell. In between her work she was blushing and was grinning on her own. She was working though , but she was watching her every steps with clear care visible on her face. She once again glaced at the clock . He must be on his way to home from his buddy ' s home. She grinned again with a slight blush and arrenged the dinning. After that she got fresh and changed into her husband ' s favourite red silk saree and abandoned herself . After that she lit up candels and made a. romantic environment inside the house .

…

He reached outside of their home. After glacing towards their home his eyebrow curved seeing the house lit up with candle but not with electric light.

" Chakakr keya hai ? " He thought to himself and slowly went inside as he found the door opened too . He was now shocked finding the house decorated beautifully with red and. aromatic candles . Flower vases were filled with fresh and red roses . He was walking slowly and was observing their house. suddenly he felt two soft hands on his chest and something soft against his back. He hold those hands and turned around only to find his gorgeous wife standing close to him.

" Keya chal raha hai ji ? " He asked in a romantic voice holding her close by waist and pointing to the house.

" Khaana ready hai. Fresh hoke table pe aao . Phir batati hu. " She said going exterm close to him and kissed on his nose and went away blushing leaving him in confusion . He got fresh and came to dinning only to find all his favourite dishes . He looked at her with questioning gaze and she smiled. He smiled too and sat down to eat. without wasting a second he started eating and she just smiled . After some minutes he asked her ,

" Kuch khas.? "

She looked down blushing and said " I'm.. I'm pregnant Abhi . "

" Oh. Accha. " Abhijeet said causually and opened his mouth for another bite but stopped with a shock counting her words.

" Whatt?! Say it again ? " He said excited and went on his knees going before her and hold her by shoulders .

She looked at him with adorable eyes and grabbed his hands " I'm pregnant Abhi . " She said looking in his eyes.

Abhijeet stood and made her stand too and took her into a tight emberace with tears in his eyes.

" Tarika tumhe nahi pata tumne mujhe kitni bada khushi di hai . ? Mere apna baccha. Mere apna khoon. Wo..wo. apni nanhi si pao pe chalke mere goud mai ayege mu..mujhe papa.. papa bulayege. Aur main use chalna sikhaunga. Use ek minute ke liye bhi akela nahi chodunga han. Jo bhi chahiye hoga use main sab dunga. Mere jaan hai wo. Ek kharos bhi ane nahi dunga use . Apne se dur kabhi nahi jane dunga use . Kabhi nahi I love you Tarika. I love you soo much. " He said in tears hugging her tight while she had tears too in her eyes.

" Han Abhi. Sab karna Koi nahi rokege tumhe. " She said and caressed his head.

They got separated and both smiled together while their forehead touched.

 **3rd month :**

" Tarika ye doondh pi lo na jaan jaldi se. Thand hojayega. Baby ko pasand nahi ayega. " Abhijeet said to his wife who was behaving not less than a baby nowadays.

" Likin baby ko milkshake pasand hai na " She said .

" Han toh. abhi banake lata hu na . " He said and went to make milkshake and came back with it then made her drink that.

" Bohot pareshan karti hu na ? " She asked like a baby.

" Tum kaha karti ho? Mere baby karte hai. Aur iske pareshani toh main zindegi bhar jhalunga. " He said and kissed on her stomach and both smiled.

 **5th month :**

" Tarika kitni baar bola tumhe itna kaam mat karo . Chalo ajao aram karo tum . Main khana bana lunga. " Abhijeet said pulling his wife who was trying to make food.

" Arey Abhi main bolrahi hu na main aise hee theek rahungi. Baithe Baithe nahi. Kaam kanrne doo na. " Tarika said demanding .

" Nahi tum kaam nahi karoge. Doctor ne bola hai na tumhe aaram karneko. Chalo chodo yesasab. " He said still pulling her.

" Abhijeet main bhi toh doctor hu na? Mujhe pata hai mere liye kitna kaam karna sahi hai aur kitna nahi. Please thodasa karne do na. " Tarika requested him.

" Doctor ho. Per agle 4 mahina sirf patient aur eek bacche ho. " Saying this he turned the stove off and carried her in his arms.

" Arey Abhijeet utaro mujhe. Keya karrahe ho? Chodo. " She kept shouting and he kept walking towards their room . He kept her on bed and she looked at him with pleading eyes which he ignored. He was going but stopped with a pull and he kept his hand on the bed to stop himself falling on her and looked at her with wide eyes.

" Bade peyar arahe hai apne baby pe. Kabhi mujhe itna peyar toh nahi dia. Humesha ghar ake bolte ho ' bhuk lagi hai. Khaana do. " She said smirking .

" Tarika ji ! Aapko apni khudki bacche se jalan horaha hai ? " Abhijeet said with fake shocked face and voice.

" Han horaha hai. Sirf uske wajase jo mujhe itna pamper kie jaraha hai. Warna itna pamper kaha karte ho mujhe " She said bringing his face close to her ' s and touching his forehead with her ' s.

Abhijeet smiled and removed some curls from her forehead and kissed there.

" Aagar zarutat pade toh jaan de dunga tum donoke liye. " He whispered .

She jearked badly at this and looked at him with fear and tear sparkling eyes. He looked at her and felt guilty for saying such thing in her that state. He just hugged her tight and mumbled a sorry and kissed in her hair while she was still trembling in fear and felt a light pain in her womb.

 **7th month :**

Tarika was watching television while Abhijeet was arrenging a room for their baby . Suddenly Abhijeet stopped his work hearing Traika calling him in a excited voice.

Keya hua Tarika ? Aise chiki keu? Saab thik hai na ? Koi. takleef horahi hai keya ? Han? " Abhijeet asked restlessly checking her and cupping her face and stomach .

" Relaxxxx. Abhiiii.. It kicked. Lath mara baby ne . " She said excitedly and hold his hand on her stomach smilling big . After a while Abhijeet felt a kick too against his palm. He grinned big too and bent down to kiss her stomach or his life.

" Jald se aa jaa jaan. Papa is waiting to hold you . " He said in happy tears and hugged her belly.

" Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Senior. inspector Abhijeet itna emotional hai . " She. said while carefully wiping the corner of her eyes.

" Senior Inspector aise nahi bana. Mujse apna ankhe chupake koi faida nahi. Pata hai mujhe acchi se tumne abhi abhi keya kia. " Abhijeet said causually and kissed her belly once again and kept his head on it and Tarika hit on his shoulder playfully .

 **8th month :**

It has been raining till morning, but not too heavily . Though this type of weather is really irritating but. Abhijeet and Tarika always liked it. They always used to spent time at beach in such weather. But today He didn't take her there because of the safety of their unborn baby. But rain lovers can't sit home for long. So in the evening they went on a short open window drive. After 30 minutes it suddenly started raining heavily with dangerous thunder .

" Abhijeet ghar chalo. Baby darrahe hai . " Tarika said with a scared expression .

" Han jaan. Abhi ghumata hu gari. " He turned the car and started towards home.

They reached home and he dropped her at the door and said

" Tum andar jao. Main car rakahke ata hu. "

" Nahi Abhi please . Mat jao na. Kaal park kar lena . please. " She said like a scared baby.

" Relax Tarika main abhi ata hu. Bas 2 minutes. hmm? " He said and kissed her forehead. She let him go unwillingly and stood at the door.

Abhijeet parked the car and was coming towards the door smilling at her and then everything happened in a fraction of second . A sudden lightening and a loud sound. He was laying infront of her . She was frozed at her place and then lose her sense. She fliched in unconsciousness feeling a exterm pain in her womb and the. ground under her was denched with water.

" I'm sorry ACP Sir. We couldn't save Senior Inspector Abhijeet. The thunder fall directly on him . I'm sorry. " The. doctor declared . Acp Perdyuman and team was shocked to their core and was broken completely .

" Aa..an..and. D..dr Tarika ? " Dr Salukeh asked in trembling voice.

" Unhe exterm shock laga. Keuki unke ankho ke samne ye hua hai. Aur itna shock bacche ke liye khatra ban geya. I'm sorry we. couldn't save the baby. Mrs Srivastav is weak now. You can meet her. She needs a strong mental support now. " The doctor said and went from there.

She sat on the bed with a thud after overhearing their. coversation. Her face was pale and eyes were dry.

" Ye tumne thik nahi ki Abhijeet . Mujhe akela karke shanti nahi mila Tumhare akhri nishani ko bhi le geya. Itna swarth bangeye kab tum ? Bas aapni bacche ko aapne sath le geya. Mujhe akela chodke. Tumhe keya lagta hai main rahungi yaha? Beshak nahi. I'm coming to eat you alive Senior Inspector Abhijeet. Itni asaani se picha nahi chodungi tumhara. " she smirked and locked the room door carefully . There was nearly 40 sleeping tablets. and a water jar in the room . She didn't need anything else.

…

Far away and above on 7th sky a woman with curly hair in white saree was holding a small baby girl in her arms which was laughing with no tooth , while a man in white dress was holding ears and was doing sit - ups.

THE END.

 **Nabila :- F M : I'm very sorry fm if I broke your heart on your birthday. But I think a touchy story is better for birthday gift . Happy Birthday dear :) May you live long.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**


End file.
